


Costumes

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter discuss costumes on the way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

"So what are you going to be for El's costume party?" Neal asks, looking at Peter as they walk down the busy street.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a pirate." Peter says with a shrug.

"Really? You going to rock the eye patch too?" Neal chuckles.

"Just might do that." Peter nods, the costume beginning to take shape in his mind.

"That I would like to see." Neal smirks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What are you going as, a cat burglar?" Peter shoots back.

"Been waiting to use that, have you?" Neal looks amused.

"Maybe. Let's get to work." Peter huffs, most definitely not pouting.

Neal just smirks.


End file.
